True Demon
by Just4fun23000
Summary: Naruto sacrificed his life in order to kill Kaguya once and for all. In doing so he ended up in the dimensional gap where his body merged with Kurama, changing him into the very thing the Villagers always claimed him to be; a True Demon. -Under Rewrite-
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Highschool DxD, all rights go to the original owners.**

* * *

**True Demon**

XxX

Naruto drifted through time and space, he couldn't remember how long it has been or how long it would be until he would finally die and experience sweet relieve from this torture. It has been an eternity since he and Sasuke used a sacrificial Jutsu to open a rift in space and time to defeat Kaguya Ootsutsuki.

Sasuke sacrificed his life to open the rift and Naruto gave his life to tackle Kaguya into the hole along with himself. The rabbit Goddess died screaming as the Dimensional Gap ripped her apart, but funnily enough Naruto was spared from the same fate as the wanna-be goddess, he was forced to endure this blank nothingness for what felt like millennia.

Even his friend Kurama was no longer with him, or if he was then he gave Naruto the cold shoulder as the big fox was against his and Sasuke's idea from the start. What a big pussy that furball truly was…

"_**I wouldn't say that…"**_A monotone voice resounded from all around Naruto.

"Huh?" The blonde muttered blankly, he lost his fire about a thousand years after he was trapped in this place between space and time, everyone would get tired after cursing for a millennium and seeing that it was absolutely useless.

"_**I said that I wouldn't call your partner a pussy if I were you, after all the demon in you is the only reason you could withstand the dimensional gap without being ripped apart. The demon within you merged with your body, thus turning you into a demon as well, making you capable of withstanding this environment…" **_

Naruto cracked an eye open and looked around only to nearly freak out as a giant red dragon hovered a few meters in front of him, looking amused?

"What? Who the hell are you? And how did you know what I thought about?" Naruto asked while freaking out slightly. "And what do you mean me and the furball became one? I don't have freaking rabbit ears, do I?"

The dragon seemed to chuckle slightly before he continued to talk in a rather soft feminine tone?

"_**The reason as to how I'm capable of knowing what you think is because I am the Dragon-God of Dreams, thoughts are similar to dreams as such I am capable of hearing them if I wish. What I meant by you becoming one with the demon? Simple, you and your partner merged and became one, turning you into a full-blooded demon, something far grander than the human you were previously." **_

"What!? But then why did that bitch Kaguya die? She too held the Biju within her?" Naruto asked.

"_**Hmm, I can only guess but I'd say it's because she might've been connected to the world you hail from. She couldn't take being ripped from a planet and universe to which she was fundamentally connected to." **_The giant red dragon spoke in a soft, soothing tone.

"Sooo, could you give me a ride back home? I always wanted to ride on one of you guys, but I always believed dragons to be a myth!" Naruto shouted in glee causing the dragon to sweat drop.

"_**I'm not a freaking taxi service, insolent child!"**_The dragon ranted.

"A taxi what?" Naruto asked confusedly.

"_**Idiotic demon… No, I cannot take you back, you drifted through several universes in the millennia that you floated through space and time. Trying to find your universe in the thousands that do exist would be like finding a needle in a haystack, it would take even someone like me thousands of years to find." **_

"I see…" Naruto muttered sadly, he thought that if he could go back to his world, he could separate himself from Kurama and become separate entities once more. "Then could you kill me and end my suffering in this place? Without my friends and family, I'm nothing and have no reason to exist."

"_**No, I will not kill you. I will send you to another world in this universe for I can sense your power and it intrigues me to no end. Your power is similar yet different to one that does already exist in this universe, but you have so much more potential than anyone else that I've ever laid eyes upon. You might be the only being that has the capabilities to rival me one day, I cannot let such chance escape simply because you want to die."**_The dragon-god spoke in a hard tone.

"What!? You refuse to let me experience relive after kami knows how long I was forced to live in absolute silence because you want a RIVAL!?" Naruto shouted, his eyes becoming red and a red-black power began to roll off his body. (Similar to the second Biju Transformation in color and density)

"_**Yes, I am among the supreme beings of this universe, I only have two beings that could rival me in power. I want someone I can fight with my all, that someone could be you."**_The dragon-god tapped Naruto's forehead with a claw. _**"My name is Great Red; I have just given you the knowledge off this universe. I will await the day you will come to challenge me." **_

That was all Naruto could make out before his vision faded to black

XxX

Naruto groaned as he awoke with a thumping headache, he groaned as he slowly opened his eyes. He could still see vivid images of Gods, Angels, Devils, Yokai, Valkyries and so much more flashing before his eyes.

He looked around and found himself lying in a comfortable bed, covered in rose colored bedsheets, the interior of the room he found himself in was stunningly beautiful, more beautiful than anything he could remember seeing in the elemental nations.

The elemental nations, his home that he would never see again. The only silver-lining was that he knew that with Kaguya gone, Kakashi and Sakura would lead the Elemental Nations into a golden era of peace and prosperity.

"Oh, good you're awake."

Naruto's head snapped to the side only for his jaw to unhinge. Standing next to his bed was possible the most gorgeous woman he had ever seen in his life. She was short, barely reaching 160cm in height, she had long, flaxen brown hair and calming violet eyes, almost the same shade as Naruto's mother.

"Uh, hello…?" Naruto muttered quietly.

"Oh, forgive my manners, my name is Vivian Bael. I'm the second daughter of Lord Zekram Bael and I found you lying unconscious in our territory." Vivian introduced herself with a small bow.

"I see, well my name is Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto introduced himself while being deep in thought. _"So, I'm in the underworld… figures, where else could I land but in hell." _

"Uzumaki…? I never heard of that clan." Vivian thought out loud. "Are you a member of the extra demons?"

"Ah… no, I just got lost on the road of life and ended up in your territory by accident. I do not belong to any clan, be they of the pillars or extra demons, I'm an independent devil and I'm just traveling to wherever I feel like going." Naruto explained, _"I better keep my true identity hidden, from what Great Red showed me, devils were created after the ancient demons of this world, so they shouldn't be able to tell me apart from normal devils… hopefully." _

Vivian's eyes lit up in wonder, "oh, a traveler. That must be a wonderful life, to be able to do what you wish, when you wish."

"Ah, yes, it is. But tell me, how long have I been here and where are we exactly?" Naruto asked.

"You have been unconscious for a week and we are in the Bael Clan's main castle, my fathers' home to be precise." Vivian replied. "My father stated that he would like to talk with you once you woke up, for what reason though I do not know."

Naruto nodded, the least he could do is talk to the man that allowed him to rest in his home.

XxX

It has been about a day since Naruto woke up in the Bael Clan's home and things have been going smoothly for the blond so far. He currently followed Vivian down the hallways to her father's office as the Lord of the Castle finally found the time to talk with Naruto.

"He's right behind this door, just go in, my father is awaiting you." Vivian told him and Naruto nodded before opening the door and walking into the office.

Like everything in this castle, the office of the Lord was magnificent. Sitting behind a wooden desk on a throne-like chair was a black-haired man with calming violet eyes. The man was dressed in extravagant robes and was smoking a pipe.

"Ah, good day my young Lord." Naruto raised an eyebrow at the formal introduction.

"Thank you, my Lord, a good day to you as well. Though please, there is no need to address me as a Lord, I am no such thing. I am but a traveler searching for something to call my own." Naruto wanted to vomit at the way he was forced to talk, he called upon every bit of knowledge Great Red gave him about noble society of this world in order to not look like an idiot in front of important figures.

At least until he found out what he would do, maybe there still existed hope for him to return to the elemental nations.

"Ah, surely you jest, for a traveler you speak like a noble born and noble bred." Lord Bael spoke with a small smile as he took a drag from his pipe.

"I assure you my Lord, I only picked up noble etiquette during my travels when I met others of noble birth." Naruto seriously wanted to die now, if Neji ever found out that he could talk like this the Hyūga would have a heart attack.

"Then you did a fine job in acquiring your skills young man. But I do have to ask, what were you doing in my territory in the first place?"

"I am afraid I cannot remember, the last thing I can recall is walking down a lonesome road then nothing until I woke up under the care of your daughter, with all my possessions missing as your daughter informed me."

"A robbery then?" Lord Bael asked.

"It would seem so my Lord. I did not have many valuables with me, but enough to warrant some low life stealing them I would guess." Naruto cried on the inside as the conversation continued.

"I see, well you are welcome to stay in my home until you decided what you want to do from here on out." Lord Bael smiled at Naruto.

"Thank you, that is very generous of you, my Lord." Naruto bowed slightly, _"KILL ME!" _He shouted in his mind.

"Think nothing of it lad, you company is a refreshing change to the monotony of ruling a Castle in the Underworld."

Naruto nodded and bowed again to the Lord before taking his leave.

XxX

It has been six years since Naruto first arrived in the Underworld and as much as Naruto hated himself for it, he highly enjoyed his time at Castle Bael.

Once he got over the whole awkwardness of talking like a stuck-up prick Naruto began to highly enjoy his conversations with Zekram Bael. The two veteran warriors often talked for hours upon hours, sharing tales of their battles and Naruto even came clean to the old man in a young body, to say Zekram was shocked to find a real Demon to be in his presence was an understatement.

Though Zekram didn't treat Naruto differently, no, he started to treat Naruto with even more respect and even some admiration. The true Demon's of old were like Gods amongst the devils and rightfully so, it is said that a single demon is stronger than one-hundred high-class devils if not more so.

Over the last six years Naruto also had the displeasure of meeting the Lord of all Devils, Lucifer, or in Naruto's words, stuck up asshole. Naruto only met the first fallen angel in passing but that was enough in order too highly dislike the pompous asshole.

But the greatest thing that happened in the last six years was his growing relationship with Vivian. She was such a sweet, caring yet incredibly strong woman that Naruto couldn't help but fall for her. Yes, Naruto loved Vivian, more than he could ever have loved Sakura or Hinata, she was perfect in the young Demon's eyes, absolutely perfect.

To Naruto's immense joy, the flaxen haired woman returned his affections with her own and Zekram was happy for them both and gave his blessings for them to be together.

Right now, Naruto was training his body in the gardens of the Castel, he was already more powerful than most devils, even Lucifer himself, yet Naruto still continued to train in order to one day challenge Great Red to the fight he, she, or it wanted from him.

Over the years Naruto realized that his merging with the old furball didn't change his body the way he thought it would. He didn't receive any animal trades at all, no rabbit-ears, no fur, no tails nothing. The only thing that still reminded him of Kurama were the whisker marks on his cheeks and the slitted red eyes when he channeled his power through his body. Naruto suspected the reason for that was because Kurama was a construct made from chakra and had no 'real' physical form or body, Kurama was no real Yokai like the ones this world had, Kurama was a construct of pure, unadulterated, demonic chakra.

Demonic Chakra that Naruto absorbed into his body, thus changing him into a real demon. Not a Yokai, not a Devil, not a God.

A real freaking Demon.

Which made Naruto quite similar to a devil, well as long as he didn't enter his true form that is. Naruto didn't have any features one would expect from a demon, no horns or tails or anything like that, he couldn't even call forth a pair of wings like the devils could. But considering that he could already fly using chakra, he didn't really have a need for wings.

Well luckily enough he kept the ability to use his chakra and the power of Kurama merged with his own to resemble something akin to supercharged demonic energy that the devils could use. To be more precise, Naruto and Kurama's combined energy highly resembled the Power of Destruction of the Bael House, only on steroids.

Like with Naruto's second Biju cloak, everything that comes into contact with his demonic energy is disintegrated down to the last Atom. It was like a combination of the Tsuchikage's dust release and the Bael's Power of Destruction.

It was absolute Annihilation down to the last Atom.

"My love…" Naruto smiled and turned around to face his beautiful wife.

"Vivian my love." Naruto went to his wife and embraced her tightly, kissing her full lips deeply.

Vivian moaned slightly into the kiss and wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck, pushing her body flush against his. She broke the kiss after a few moments and smiled at the man that stole her heart.

"Why did you leave our bed? I was cold without you in it." Vivian whined slightly, burying her head in the crook of her husbands' neck.

Naruto chuckled slightly, Vivian was a hugger and he was her pillow. "I'm sorry love, but I needed to train. You know of the challenge Great Red issued at me, that dragon was the one that lead me to you, so I want to thank him for it." Naruto explained while hugging his woman tightly to his body.

Vivian giggled slightly and shook her head in his arms, "You're as stubborn as a mule. I hope our baby won't inherit that trade from you."

"…our what?" Naruto looked at the woman in his arms with wide hopeful eyes.

"Our baby my love, I'm pregnant, you're going to be a father." Vivial smiled lovingly at her man, wiping away a tear that rolled down Naruto's whiskered cheek. "We are going to be parents…"

XxX

Naruto sat in the room he and his wife had shared for the last seven years, holding a wrapped bundle in his hands. Cozily wrapped up in a pink blanket was his new-born daughter, yet tears of anguish escaped the blond demons' eyes.

Lying in the bed he sat next too was his wife, looking pale and sick, the birth of their daughter took a toll on Vivian's body. During the birth she suffered from heavy inner bleedings and she suffered greatly, despite the doctors telling her to abort the pregnancy about three months in, due to her body being to weak to handle the strain, Vivian choose to carry her daughter. She knew that she wouldn't survive the birth, but she was a proud mother, there was nothing she wouldn't do for her baby girl.

"Naruto, my love… Can I hold her?" Vivian muttered with a weak smile.

Naruto nodded and smiled despite the tears that continued to roll down his cheeks. He handed there sleeping daughter to her mother who gently cradled the girl to her chest.

"Oh, how I wish that I could spend more time with you my baby girl…" Vivian whispered as tears leaked from her dull violet eyes that were once filled with all the love in the world.

Naruto chocked back a sob, for all the power he had, he was absolutely useless now. He couldn't stop the slow death of the one woman he loved with all of his heart.

Zekram Bael who stood off to the side, giving his daughter and the man he saw as a son some time alone, couldn't help the tears that spilled from his eyes as well. No parent should have to watch their children die before them…

Vivian looked at the love of her life, who was about to break down and smiled at him. "Naruto, you need to be strong for our daughter. I won't be there to keep her out of trouble and to soothe her when she needs it, so you cannot break down and let grieve overcome you. She will need a father, she will need you to be there for her, I will need you to be there for her. Raise her to be like me and help her find her way in life…" Vivian said while tears continued to fall from her eyes.

Naruto nodded and sobbed slightly, "her name? You wanted to name our daughter."

Vivian looked at the little brown-haired girl in her arms and smiled gently. "Venelana…" With that Vivian closed her eyes and took her last breath, a serene smile on her face.

Naruto looked at his beautiful wife blankly, he rose from his seat and gently took his baby girl from her mothers' arms. He cradled the girl securely and walked back to a weeping Zekram, "please, I need you to take care of Venelana for now." Naruto said and handed the girl to her grandfather.

Naruto opened a teleportation circle that was red-black in color before stepping into it. In a flash of light, he reappeared in a desolated part of the underworld where he fell to his knees and began to weep, scream and shout in anguish.

"**AAAAAARRRRRRHHHHHHHHH!"**

The entire Underworld shook as a true Demon let his power flow freely, all over the Underworld buildings collapsed, towns shook as if they were hit by an earthquake and devils far and wide pissed their pants in fear of imminent destruction.

Only castle Bael was spared the cataclysm as a Demon wept for his wife…

XxX

"Daddy, c'mon!" A little five-year-old girl with brown hair and striking violet eyes jumped in front of her father who chuckled at his daughter's enthusiasm.

"I'm coming, I'm coming princess." Naruto said as he walked out of his study and lifted little Venelana into his arms.

Naruto was dressed elegantly, he wore a silver-white dress shirt neatly tucked into a pair of black leather trousers. And to finish his appearance off he wore neatly polished black-leather shoes and a crimson red haori placed over his shoulders.

Venelana was dressed equally beautiful, she wore a cute black-white evening gown, back ballerinas and a beautiful necklace that belonged to her mother. The necklace had a silver band and an azure diamond shaped into an oval hanging by the chain.

Today they would go to a ball that was hosted by Lucifer himself, which Naruto was kind of forced to attend since Zekram made him the head of the Bael clan three years ago. Naruto would rather stay at home and spend some time with his beloved child but whenever the royal asshole called for a meeting all devils had to attend it.

Since no one but Zekram truly knew of Naruto being a demon he had to play along, it was far more unproblematic like this anyway. He really didn't want to deal with Lucifer and his three lapdogs even if he could defeat them rather easily.

"Why do we have to attend that ball daddy?" Venelana asked with a cute tilt of her head.

"Because darling, Lucifer thinks himself to be so important that when he talks everyone needs to listen, that's why." Naruto said as he kissed his daughter's forehead.

"But isn't he the most important devil?" She asked with a cute giggle as Naruto kissed her forehead again.

"Not in my book my baby girl, not in my book."

Naruto and Venelana used a simple teleportation circle to transport themselves to Lucifaad, the capital of the Underworld, where they calmly walked to Lucifer's Castle. As they walked through the city, with Naruto still holding Venelana in his arms, they ignored the stares, whispers and bowing from the normal devils with practiced ease.

Once they reached the castle, they were greeted by a silver haired maid of the Lucifuge clan that led them into the Atrium. Even though Naruto lived in the Underworld for a while now, he still wasn't used to being treated with so much respect by everyone. Not even during the forth Shinobi war did people admire him this much, nor did they go out of their way to give him anything that he might need.

"Here we are, please make yourselves at home, my Lordy and Lady." The maid bowed to them before going after her other duties.

Naruto sighed as he looked around the ballroom he was now forced into, he rolled his eyes as the Lords of the many different Pillars looked at him in awe and respect while some certain few looked at his daughter with clear want in their eyes. Naruto didn't need Kurama's negative emotion sensing to tell that those idiots wanted to arrange a marriage contract with his daughter to get a slice of the Bael fortune.

"Daddy, why are the Lords all staring at me?" Venelana asked as she buried herself closer into her fathers' arms.

"Ignore them baby girl, they are just jealous of our standing and want to find a way to get into our favor." Naruto spoke loud enough that most of the Lords could hear him, earning himself glares of varying degrees.

"My subjects!" Lucifer Morningstar spoke as he walked onto a podium overlooking the gathering of the pillars.

"That baby girl is what is known as a peacock, a species of bird that puffs out their feathers at every opportunity because they usually have rather low self-esteem." Naruto explained to his daughter while pointing at Lucifer.

Lucifer was a tall and handsome man, he had long black hair and electric blue eyes, he was dressed in a golden full body armor with large shoulder pauldrons.

Venelana giggled in her fathers' arms, her father was so powerful that he could say what he wanted, when he wanted, and no one could do a thing about it.

"Lords of the Pillars, I thank you for coming here on such short notice! I have glorious news! We devils will now start our conquest of heaven! We will crush god and his angels and then we will rebuild- Lord Bael! Where do you think you're going!?" Lucifer shouted at the retreating figure of one of the most important assets to his war efforts. He was ashamed to admit, but Lord Naruto Bael was currently the one devil with the largest standing army at his back, the Bael were an extremely powerful house, not because of the Power of Destruction but because of the many Legions of extra demons that they hand at their command.

"What does it look like? I'm leaving." Naruto casually said, not even turning his head back to Lucifer.

"No, you are not! This meeting is mandatory for every devil! If you refuse to partake you might as well get used to being called an extra demon!" Lucifer shouted in fury.

"Well, then go ahead, I'd like to see you try take my titles from me…" Naruto said while still walking towards the doors at a slow pace, inwardly taking pleasure in every single step. "Until then, see ya." With that both Naruto and Venelana vanished in a magic circle, leaving behind a furiously screaming peacock.

XxX

"You'll treat my daughter, right?" Naruto asked the cowering figure of a redhaired man looking to be in his late teens.

"Yes, I-I swear!" Zeoticus Gremory shouted in fear, the aura surrounding Lord Bael was awe-inspiring and oh so frightening.

Next to her boyfriend stood a snickering Venelana Bael, she grew into a beautiful woman, the mirror image of her mother and she was currently enjoying seeing her love writhe in front of her father. Two Hundred years have passed since Lucifer declared the Great War, or better yet, the Great Massacre.

The Bael Clan owned almost one fifth of the Underworlds army, with her father refusing to partake in the war the devils were severely outnumbered and the fact that Lucifer himself wasn't a good strategist didn't help either.

God and his Angels as well as Azazel and the Fallen Angels were pushing the Devils back on all fronts and if the war continued to go the way it did, the devils would soon lose.

"Well then Zeoticus… you may call me father if you wish." Naruto smirked, breaking his serious façade, he knew that his daughter loved the Gremory heir and he didn't want to stand in the way of her happiness.

Zeoticus took a deep breath, that single sentence was like a weight being lifted from his shoulders, he smiled brightly and deeply bowed in front of his future father in law.

Venelana was just about to jump at her father and thank him for allowing her to marry the man of her dreams when a bright flash of golden light shone throughout the throne room of the Bael castle. In a flash a figure of a tall handsome man appeared, he had long white hair and a white full beard, the man's eyes were an electric blue and he had a serene aura around himself.

Naruto quickly pushed both Venelana and Zeoticus behind himself and looked at the figure that choose to barge into his home unannounced. "So, how can a measly devil like me help the oh so great God of the Bible? Or do you prefer the title worst father of the year?"

Venelana and Zeoticus stiffened as they realized in just whose presence, they were in.

"As much as I would enjoy to engage in witty banter with you, I came here with dire news." God spoke, his voice sounding like many voices mixed into one.

"Then speak, as much as I hate Lucifer, I can't help but feel that you are just as much at fault for the billions of lives lost in this senseless war as your son is, so forgive me for wanting to get you out of my home as soon as possible." Naruto spoke coldly.

"Understandable, the reason why I'm here is to ask for your assistance. This war has been too long, it has been too bloody, it has brought such discord to the world that it began to draw the Beast of the Apocalypse out of it's resting place." Silence, there was absolute silence after God finished speaking. "I am capable of sealing Trihexia, but it will come at the cost of my own life, I have made many mistakes in the past, mistakes that led to this situation but if I die, Lucifer will win this war, and you know what he will do to the world if he isn't stopped."

Naruto sighed and took a deep calming breath, "so what? You want me to kill Lucifer?"

"No, I will kill Lucifer myself, I came here to ask for your assistance in subduing Trihexia, together we could possibly end the Beast once and for all and if that shouldn't be possible, I would at least have an easier time in sealing it." God spoke with a sigh.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at god, "you want _my _help in subduing The Beast of the Apocalypse? You do know that if your _children _in heaven would find out that we even had this meeting, they would lose faith in you and your teachings."

"I don't believe that to be true, I trust my children and I trust in Michael to take my place if I should fall." God spoke before his figure became serious, he stood a little straighter and looked right into Naruto's eyes. "But I will need an answer, will you help me fight Trihexia?"

Naruto sighed before he looked over his shoulder at the form of his frightened daughter and his future son-in-law, who stood protectively in front of Venelana. He knew they would be alright, Venelana was a grown woman and she had amazing control over the power she had received from her mother.

With that in mind he turned his head to face God, "alright, I will assist you in subduing Trihexia-"

"Father no! Please! This isn't your problem! This isn't your fight!" Venelana interrupted her father and hugged him from behind. "Please, don't leave me…"

"I won't." Naruto spoke strongly as he turned in his daughters arms to face her. "I will never leave you, besides I won't die at the hands of Trihexia. There's no way that you'll get rid of me that easy." He kissed Venelana's forehead, "but Trihexia is not something I want to have anywhere near you, so let me go and take care of that monster and before you know it, I'll be back."

Venelana looked her father worriedly, she knew that he always kept his promises, still she was worried. Her father had never left her, not once in all the years she had been alive had a day gone by in which she didn't see him.

"I promise that I will come back, alright?" Naruto said, cupping his daughters chin, making her look into his eyes, "and you know, I'll never break my promises."

"I know…" she whispered before hugging him once more.

Naruto smiled and turned to Zeoticus after Venelana had released him, "protect her alright?"

"Yes, sir." Zeoticus nodded, his eyes shining in determination.

Naruto nodded at his future son in law before he turned towards god. "Alright, let's go."

With that both Naruto and the God of the Bible vanished in a bright flash of light, Venelana smiled sadly while looking at her fathers back for what would be the last time in more than a millennia.

XxX

A/N:And here we are! Another little story of mine, I hope you enjoyed it!

Just like with my story Shinobi Dragon this story has been resting on my computer for a while now, and just like Shinobi Drago this story was not planned, and I only wrote what came to mind.

I always had the desire to write a story in which Naruto is the Demon the fanfic cliché in many stories made him out to be. While I'm sorry about dear 'ol Kurama, at least he isn't completely gone, he just merged with Naruto.

Now about Naruto's powers and their similarity to the Power of Destruction, that idea came to me as I thought about the Second Biju Cloak that Naruto and the other Jinchūriki are capable of accessing, tell me that cloak doesn't look eerily similar to the Power of Destruction? It also has the same properties in that it incinerates everything it touches.

Well, I hope you liked it, but I'm honestly not sure if I want to continue this story, as I said it was on my computer for months now, I've just cleaned it up a bit because my original writing style was abysmal…

Anyways tell me if you've liked it and if you would like to see more of it. I know that the idea is pretty outlandish, and I hope that it wasn't too unappealing.

R&R

Have a nice day and I wish you the best!

-Just4fun23000


	2. Adjusting

A/N: Hello my friends!

I'm sorry for the long wait but as I explained in the last chapter, I have not planned this story nor did I believe that I would continue it, it was posted mainly as a one-shot, but with the overwhelming response that the first chapter received…here is chapter two of True Demon!

Now before you go on and read the chapter be warned: I've read all of your reviews and one common complaint was that the first chapter felt rushed, which is why this chapter will focus on the first few years of Naruto's life in the Underworld.

It will go a bit deeper into Naruto's new mindset (but not too much, sorry but I suck at writing angsty and depressed characters) and it will also give you an idea of why Zekram was so set on allowing Naruto to have asylum in his home.

I hope that you enjoy it even if it isn't what most of you expected.

* * *

**~True Demon~**

* * *

Chapter 02: Adjusting

**-A Month After Naruto met Great Red-**

Naruto combed a hand through his unruly golden locks, a sigh escaping his lips.

It was the middle of the night and yet his tortured mind did not allow him to rest, not that he needed sleep any longer.

Spending a millennium in solitude had twisted his mind in ways that he never thought possible. It was hard to even comprehend who or what he was, let alone connect it back to the person that had selflessly sacrificed his own happiness in order to kill a goddess made flesh.

He often wondered if he would act like that again. Would he sacrifice his life, his happiness, for the good of the many if he came into such situation once again?

His answer was no.

And he was not ashamed to admit it.

He had been painfully made aware of the farce that was being a hero. Heroes always were the ones to suffer, they had to go through hardships for people who were to cowardly, to weak or to selfish to do it themselves.

A mirthless chuckle escaped his lips; _'die a hero or live long enough to become the villain indeed…' _

A month had passed since that selfish Dragon-God had freed him from his imprisonment within the Gap between the Dimensions. One month in which his mind took a nosedive straight into the lands of depression.

How could it not?

He had nothing to live for, nothing to do or gain, and he couldn't do a damn thing about it.

Immortality was a curse, go figure.

There was the challenge Great Red had ushered at him, but why would he want to fight that Dragon? Yes, the thought of killing that fucking bastard filled Naruto's broken mind and blackened heart with a sense of self satisfaction and grim enjoyment, but then what?

Great Red was the strongest entity within this and likely many more Universes, killing it would bring too much attention on him, attention that he didn't want. He was fine if everyone made a very wide berth around him and left him to his own suffering.

He was used to being alone, and he cared not enough to change.

Another sigh left his lips before he turned away from the window he stared out of for the last hour or two too look at the lavish room that he had been given by his hosts, the Devils of House Bael.

His interactions with the Biblical beings of Vice and Villainy were few and far between. He did his best to go out of everyone's way and be as little a bother as he possibly could be, the only problem to that plan was Lord Bael's daughter; Vivian.

The girl had apparently been tasked with his well-being, why Naruto did not know, nor did he care.

The point was that Vivian was annoying.

Naruto still did not why Lord Zekram Bael even bothered to give him asylum, from the knowledge Great Red had shared with him the devils were very elitist and didn't look kindly upon strangers.

Still Vivian took her task seriously, far too seriously in Naruto's humble opinion. Was this how Sasuke felt when Sakura hounded his ass? Naruto's respect for his comrade rose greatly after he found out just how difficult brooding could be.

Every morning the girl would come barging into Naruto's room before she proceeded to drag him out into the gardens. Forcing him to take walks with her through the magnificent flower gardens that decorated the grounds of the castle, or to simply share a bench with her where he would then be forced to listen as she retailed some well-known gossip of the Underworld to him.

It was horrible, horrible torture.

Naruto wondered if being stuck in the Dimensional Gap wasn't more merciful.

Ah well, he would continue to act like a statue in front of Vivian. He was sure that in time she would see reason and leave him to his suffering.

She would leave him alone; he just knew it…

* * *

He was wrong.

She did not leave him in peace.

She did not see reason.

She apparently didn't get the memo.

"…and she blatantly kissed him! Right in front of a gathering of the most important Lords of the Underworld! Can you believe it!?"

Naruto's right eye twitched as his personal Ball and Chain was raving on about the latest gossip of the underworld.

"No, no I can't believe it." He muttered tiredly.

"Right, neither could I or anyone else for that matter!" The smile on Vivian's face was infectious and highlighted her natural beauty beyond imagination. "But gossip has it there will be a marriage soon, apparently Lady Margery's courage will be rewarded, and she will soon be the new Lady Phenex."

"…oh joy, a wedding." Naruto mumbled as he walked through a colorful flower garden with Vivian walking right next to him. Hugging his left arm into her bosom as she had her arms wrapped around his.

"It's so romantic! I wish that I had a man that I loved enough to do something like that!" Vivian swooned; it was hard to believe that she was a devil.

'_Please! Someone kill me…' _Naruto pitifully moaned.

This was payback for wishing to be in Sasuke's shoes…

Karma was a Bitch.

* * *

**~True Demon~**

* * *

**-Two Years After Naruto met Great Red-**

Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze sighed deeply as he sat in the gardens of House Bael.

He sat in a lotus position and was shirtless, his eyes were closed, and he was focusing on his overwhelming chakra reservoir. A reddish-black aura surrounded his form as he meditated on the many changes that his merging with the 'ol furball had done to his body.

He felt stronger, far stronger than he ever had in his life, and he felt a connection to nature that he had previously been missing. It was almost like Kurama's power was a beacon for Natural Energy, which in turn meant that he now could call on his Sage Mode faster than before.

Where he once had to sit still for minutes, now took only mere seconds, though the danger of overloading on Natural Energy was heightened exponentially, he nearly turned into a stone Toad once, not something that he wanted to experience again if he could help it.

Due to merging with Kurama his physical abilities had increased many folds, he was stronger than Tsunade, faster than Might Guy and Rock Lee combined, and his chakra reserves could put Kaguya's to shame.

But on a technical standpoint, he was less skilled than a Genin.

The huge increase of Chakra had shot any kind of control he previously had had straight to hell. The first time he tried to create a mere Shadow Clone, he accidentally created a thousand. While Vivian and Zekram's reactions were more than worth it, the mental backlash from popping all one thousand clones had given him a killer Migraine.

So, with a heavy heart it was once more back to the basics for Naruto, Tree Walking, Leaf and Waterfall Splitting a-hoi.

Though there was one thing about this new world he found himself in that had fascinated Naruto to no end, and that was their absolute abundance of powers and techniques.

After Vivian had helped him through the many deep-rooted depressions he experienced, Naruto was quick to raid the library of House Bael. For a time, he felt like a little kid in a candy store, so many whacky powers, strange magics and an endless number of spells that could literally do anything.

Sadly, many of those powers and spells were restricted to certain bloodlines, the only thing that he himself could use was magic and compared to his potent chakra magic was rather lackluster and pretty much useless.

The only magic spell that he frequently used was the teleportation circle.

But there was one magic art that Naruto delved into, the art of rune magic. In many ways rune magic reminded him of the sealing arts that he knew from his own world, and according to Zekram Fuuinjutsu did indeed exist in this world as well, but it was a closely guarded secret of the Yokai Clans.

Naruto had half a mind to visit some of the Yokai Clans and ask them about any fuuinjutsu techniques that they would be willing to share with him, but after finding out that the Devils and the Yokai were not on particularly good terms with one another, he curbed that idea.

He had enough knowledge on Fuuinjutsu to train himself anyways, during their three-year training trip, Jiraiya made it a point to teach Naruto the beginner and adept steps of the sealing arts and from there everyone could continue to train on their own.

Fuuinjutsu had no limits, as long as a person knew how to write kanji, they could make any seal that came to mind by simply writing kanji on a piece of parchment and infusing it with chakra. If the seal worked in the end or not was merely a matter of trial and error.

Exhaling deeply, Naruto's eyes snapped open before he jumped up and began flowing through the movements of the Frog Kata that he had been taught during his stay at Mount Myouboku.

While he had no concrete goals or plans, he did want to keep his skills sharp. While there was the challenge that Great Red had issued at him, he didn't feel inclined to humor that selfish Dragon.

Now yes, he did somewhat enjoy his time at House Bael, he still felt that he would be better off if Great Red had killed him. Not that he would ever admit it to anyone, Vivian would chew his ear off if he did. He still shuddered at the thought of what she did to him when she first found out that he didn't want the second chance that Great Red had granted him.

The Power of Destruction could indeed harm a Demon, who knew?

After he finished with his training, Naruto went into the grand castle and walked towards the room he had been granted and took a quick shower before redressing himself in a pair of black trousers and a white linen shirt, his go-to clothing of choice nowadays.

Once dressed he stepped out of his room and went towards the office of Zekram Bael like he did every evening for the past few months.

The first two years in the Underworld were utter hell to Naruto, he was in a deep depression and had more insecurities than he bothered to name. It was only through Vivian staying close to him and her constant attempts to get him to talk and to open up that he managed to somewhat come to terms with what happened to him.

He didn't even want to imagine what he would've done if he had been alone.

Soon Naruto reached the door that led to Zekram's office and he knocked politely. After receiving a muffled 'Enter' he opened the door and strode into the office.

"Ah, Naruto! How are you doing today lad?" Zekram asked in a polite and friendly manner.

"I'm fine, thanks, how 'bout yourself?" Naruto returned the question as he took a seat opposite to the Lord of House Bael.

"It was another typical busy day, but nothing that I'm not used to already." Zekram said as he took out two glasses from a drawer in his desk and filled them with some Brandy that was brewed in the Underworld.

He handed Naruto one of the glasses who took it with an incline of his head. Both men leaned back in their respective seats and took a sip of the fine drink.

Their friendship was a weird one.

One that was born out of necessity on Naruto's side who simply wanted to be on good terms with someone that held the information and assets that he needed to survive, and yet he came to enjoy their friendship with time.

On Zekram's side, he simply was fascinated with the young man that popped up in his territory. He was not a good person, as one of the first Devils that had been created, Zekram was everything one would expect from an 'Evil Overlord', so when he first sensed the bottomless energy that Naruto housed in his body, he knew that he needed to get close to the young man.

Reaching out a hand in friendship and helping Naruto get over his many troubles was simply an easy way to achieve what he wanted. And the most fascinating thing to Zekram was that he knew that Naruto knew about his intentions but readily accepted them.

Maybe it was because Naruto needed him, or because the blonde simply didn't care? Whatever it was, Zekram was not one to look a gift horse into the mouth.

And the relationship that Vivian had with Naruto, the subtle signs that there might be love between them, almost made Zekram chuckle darkly. He loved Vivian more than his own life, but he was also a Lord and Great King of the Underworld, he knew the political value that Vivian's hand in marriage held. He knew that there were many Lords willing to do anything in order make his daughter theirs, but none of them had the power Naruto possessed.

Even the amount of power that Naruto unconsciously released was more than some devils had in their entire bodies.

If Zekram could integrate that kind of power into his own bloodline…it would ensure the Bael's supremacy for generations to come!

But he also simply enjoyed the talks he shared with Naruto while drinking a glass of good wine or brandy.

"Tell me Naruto, do you think yourself to be ready to make a public appearance?" Zekram asked while keeping his featured schooled. "I know that my daughter has taught you about the finer details of our society, and the different Pillar Lords are getting antsy about the rumors of a handsome young man that was seen in the company of my daughter."

Naruto shook his head with humorless chuckle. "So, let me guess, the Pillar Lords are wetting their pants in fear that Vivian is no longer available? How typical…"

"Yes, but don't forget Naruto, Vivian is currently the highest sought-after woman in the entire Underworld. The only other woman that is as sought-after would be the young Lady Phenex, but everyone knows that House Phenex likes to keep their bloodline pure by inbreeding." Zekram stated before taking another sip of his drink.

"I know, I know, but tell me again, how do you and Vivian plan to explain my sudden appearance? You can't openly state that I'm a being from a completely different dimension." Naruto said, while he didn't want to step into the spotlight, he knew that the Devils were starting to ask questions about him.

It wasn't normal that someone as powerful as Lord Bael kept guests for such a long time.

"Well, your demon heritage notwithstanding, your powers do resemble the Power of Destruction enough for people to not ask any questions. So, Vivian and I came up with a rather simple ruse that would allow you stay at our home without anyone being able to do a thing about it. As you know, my wife died giving birth to Vivian and my son is a fool, as such I plan on telling the Pillar Lords that you are my son born out of wedlock and that I legitimized you because, well, your power is simply massive." Zekram explained.

Naruto had told Vivian and Zekram about the live he had before he ended up in the Dimensional Gap and about his turning into a Demon. The latter he mainly explained due to Zekram demanding an explanation as to how his chakra had such similarities with the PoD.

It all only served to reinforce Zekram's decision to somehow make Naruto loyal to House Bael.

"So, you want me to act the part of being your son?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, it's your choice really." Lord Bael pointed out, "you stated several times that you simply want to be left alone and that you do not wish to be a part of Pillar politics, a decision that given your background and what happened to you both Vivian and I can respect. Going along with the ruse would allow you to do just that, it would allow you to stay here, far away from any prying eyes. On the other hand, if your secrets were to get out, you can be sure than everyone, from the Heavenly Host to the members of other Pantheons and Religions would be out for you, to either gain your favor or to kill you."

Naruto winced, truer words have never been spoken and he really didn't look forward to anyone hounding him, either because they wanted his power or because they were afraid of what he could do.

"Alright, I'll do it your way." He relented and if the smug look on Zekram's face was anything to go by then he played right into the devils' hands, not that he minded.

"Good, now let's drink!" Zekram said and raised his glass.

Naruto chuckled and nodded, they spent the rest of the evening and night talking, drinking and simply enjoying themselves.

* * *

**~True Demon~**

* * *

**-Several Days Later, House Bael's Ballroom-**

Naruto couldn't help but sigh inwardly as he stood in-between dozens of high-class devils when all he wanted to do was sit at home. Today was the day he would be introduced to the Lords and Ladies of the Underworld and he already knew that the day would suck…

It was all made even worst by the chipper Vivian Bael that clung to his right arm and the silently chuckling Zekram Bael to his left.

The two banes of his existence.

It has been a little over two years since Great Red deposited him in the Underworld and Vivian had made sure that no matter how hard Naruto tried, he couldn't hate the time he spent with the Bael's.

If only because she didn't give him the time to wallow in his grief.

Ever since Zekram Bael had left Naruto's wellbeing in the hands of his daughter-a job that Vivian had taken seriously-the flaxen haired beauty had barely left Naruto's side. Every day in the morning she stomped him out of the confines of his comfy bed and dragged him off to do something 'fun' and 'relaxing' with her.

Naruto had yet to figure out how Vivian could consider taking walks, gardening and lessons in noble etiquette 'fun' and 'relaxing'.

But it did manage to keep Naruto's mind away from the many painful memories that plagued his broken and shattered mentality.

Yeah, spending such a long time in solitude as Naruto did was not the best for the psyche of any person.

Let alone someone who was as social as Naruto.

"Naruto, are you alright? You have that glazed look in your eyes again…?" Vivian asked in worry over the man that she honestly came to like over the past two years.

Naruto snapped out of his musings and turned towards the woman who buried his right arm between her delicate cleavage. "Yes, I'm alright, just lost in thought."

Vivian gave Naruto a scrutinizing gaze that had him sweat slightly before she shook her head and smiled at him. "Then stop it, you can wallow in self-pity once we are at home and not here in the middle of a Ball." She chided softly, a bare whisper in Naruto's ear.

"I get no respect…" He whined childishly.

"Nope, I don't respect a man that whines about things that have been and cannot be changed." Vivian chirped happily, showing blatantly that she wouldn't allow Naruto to fall back into his depression.

Even though this gathering of the Pillar Lords was held by Zekram so that Naruto could officially be introduced to the Underworld, the former Shinobi had tried adamantly to stay at home.

It had almost worked as well, the only problem was that once Vivian wanted something, she got it.

No matter how powerful and mature Naruto became, he was still as helpless as ever when it came to a woman's pleading, especially when the woman had a mastery over the most loathsome of all techniques.

The dreaded pouty lip and the feared puppy-dog eyes.

As such Naruto found himself dressed up, groomed and ready to head to the gathering before he even had time to complain.

And he quickly concluded that no matter the world or the race, women were always scary.

Naruto was dressed in an outfit that Vivian had put together for him. From bottom up he was dressed in a pair of fine brown leather boots, silken black trousers with silver lines going down the seams, a black leather belt with silver buckle, a lose white linen shirt with a reddish-brown leather vest over it, and a red-black high collared mantle that had the sigil of House Bael printed in gold on its back.

Vivian was dressed in a beautiful silver-black evening gown and Lord Zekram was dressed in his robes that marked him as the Head of House Bael.

Once more Naruto couldn't help but sigh as he looked around the large and lavishly decorated Ballroom. To say that he felt out of place would be an understatement and he had to actively stop the bile that wanted to rise up his throat as he watched all these leeches in human-form give fake smiles, curtsies and bows.

Boisterous laughter echoed through the Ballroom as the rich and noble Lords paraded themselves around, bragging with their riches, women, and lands. At the same time, groups of giggling and laughing women were seen doing the same, dressed in the finest silken gowns, boasting with their accomplishments, of how they seduced this or that 'noble' man, or how one of their son's wooed a particularly rich and noble girl.

Scheming, plotting, tricking…a cancerous cesspit of scum.

And here he was, trapped in the middle of a pit of venomous vipers, unable to do anything but smile. Vivian already told him that such Balls were a natural in the Underworld, and it was an unspoken rule that the Lords and Ladies of the many different Pillars used such celebrations and gatherings to further their own plots and goals in life.

Zekram and Vivian also told him that he needed to get used to it if he wished to stay in the Underworld. Devils and plots went hand in hand, and anyone that tried to go against the grain was quickly disposed of.

"Come Naruto, we still have some time before father will hold his speech, until then, dance with me." Vivian said, it was more of an order than a suggestion as she didn't give him a chance to give a response and began dragging him to the middle of the hall where a large area was kept open to anyone that wished to dance to the beautiful orchestral music.

Vivian had noticed the signs that told her that Naruto was becoming increasingly uncomfortable in the setting she dragged him into. After spending some time with the blonde, Vivian quickly became capable of reading the tells of Naruto's body language, and with every passing day he was becoming more of an open book for her to read.

She did not know what kind of man he was before he was thrown into the Dimensional Gap-a story he shared with her already-but she realized what kind of man he was now. Reclusive and thoughtful but with a gentleness that she had scarcely seen in any devil. He was deeply wounded, troubled and had the wary eyes of a man that had seen too much, the eyes of a hardened warrior. Whatever happened in the Dimensional Gap, had turned him into a man that was hard to anger, but if he snapped his wrath was one to fear and behold, or so she believed.

Alas, she had never seen him furious before so she could do naught but guess.

Naruto had also shared stories of his life before the Gap with her, not enough for her to formulate a true picture of his character, but enough to realize what drove him before he ended up in this world.

Orphaned at birth, forced to live as a Street Urchin for the better part of his youth, entered into the military at twelve, and participated in more life and death battles than he cared to recall.

And according to Naruto's own words it was 'Heroism fueled by Stupidity' that had him sacrifice his own life to save his world.

She shook those thoughts off as they reached the middle of the dance floor.

She blushed a faire shade of pink as she felt Naruto's strong arms on her waist. She snaked her own arms around Naruto's neck, and they began to move with the slow and steady melody the orchestra played.

She was thankful that she dragged Naruto along with her to take all the classes on noble etiquette, which included lessons on ballroom dancing. As they moved to the rhythm of the music, she couldn't help but get lost gazing into Naruto's deep blue eyes.

Eyes that held so much pain and suffering, yet underneath it all, she could see a virtual fountain of warmth and love.

She wanted to help him with his pain and suffering, and she wanted that all the love and warmth in those eyes was solely directed at her and no one else.

Ever so slowly she was beginning to fall for the troubled man that popped into her life two years ago, and she was okay with that…

As they moved rhythmically to the music, Vivian could feel the gazes of many other Lords and Ladies on her, but she ignored them in favor of the man that gently held her within his strong arms. She could _feel _the jealousy of other men present at the gathering and couldn't suppress the slight smirk that came to her lips.

All these male devils that lusted after her, they were nothing in comparison to Naruto. Vivian knew that if he wanted, Naruto could erase every single Devil within the Underworld, without even trying.

A quality that she found attractive and arousing, she was a devil after all, power was an aphrodisiac to her kind, and she was no exception. But she knew that there was so much more to Naruto than just his overwhelming power. He was kind, caring and considerate towards her feelings, it was such an alien concept to her, to think that any man would care about her-or any women's-feelings.

Such things usually didn't exist amongst her kind. Female devils, no matter how important had to shut up, look pretty and agree with their husband/consort/lover and nothing more. They had to breed powerful offspring and then raise those children to understand the rules and laws of the Underworld.

And Naruto, he was just so different, so unique, he was everything that Vivian had hoped for in a man and then some.

Vivian was ripped from her musings as she noticed her father make his way towards a large balcony/stage that overlooked the Ballroom of House Bael. It was time to announce Naruto's existence to the Underworld and she honestly couldn't wait to see the reactions of the various Lords and Ladies that were in attendance. She saw her father wave for Naruto to join him, and with a reluctant look Naruto released his hold on her before he walked to join her father up on the stage.

As she stood there amongst the crowd Vivian could hear the curious mumbles of the noble devils. She almost felt like chuckling in amusement but her many hours of etiquette lessons helped her in controlling that urge.

"Ah Vivian!" All amusement left Vivian's being as she heard the obnoxious voice of her _beloved _elder brother coming from behind her. She turned with a forced smile on her face and came face to face with the devilishly handsome figure of her older brother; Lucian Bael-named in _honor _of Lucifer.

Her brother was tall, though not as tall as Naruto. He was almost an exact copy of their father Zekram with the only difference being the way they kept their hair and how they held themselves. Zekram's hair was short and well kept, Lucian's was long and unruly; Zekram held himself with an air of nobility that demanded respect, Lucian was a womanizer with an aura that screamed obnoxious infidelity.

"How are you doing sister?" Lucian asked as he made to kiss Vivian's cheek though he frowned as she backed away from him before he could reach her. "What, no hug and kiss for your older brother?"

"Forgive me brother, but I think that such acts are best reserved for a more private setting." Vivian answered cordially.

"Bah!" He waved her off, "why wouldn't you want to show your affections towards me? I'm the heir of the Great House Bael, every one of those worms around us wished to be in my shoes!" He laughed boisterously, ignoring the glares he received from the other nobles surrounding them.

This was the reason as to why there was such a large rift between her brother and father.

Zekram wished to have an heir that was noble, proud and respectful. Lucian on the other hand had none of those traits. He was arrogant, petty, selfish and dumb, he was a lapdog of Leviathan's and if there was anything that their father truly despised then it was a lapdog and yes-man.

"As you say, brother." She rolled her eyes at the man and his attitude, it was sad, once upon a time she could recall being quite close with her brother, but those times had long passed. "But maybe you should direct your attention elsewhere, father is about to hold a speech."

"If father truly had something important to say he would've informed me beforehand." Lucian responded dispassionately.

'_You believe yourself to be far too important, brother.' _Vivian wished that she could've said those words, instead she opted to just wait.

"_**My fellow devils!"**_The voice of Zekram Bael boomed over the gathering. _**"May I have your attention!?" **_

Everyone was quick to shut up and placed their undivided attention on the **Great King** of the Underworld.

"My fellow devils, I Zekram Bael, the gracious host of this gathering, am pleased that you were able to make it to this grand event. I trust that you are all enjoying the festivities thus far?" The man gained a round of applause, cheers and 'Of course Lord Bael's' from his guests.

"The reason I am holding such a grand ball is for our guest of honor. Ladies and Gentlemen, I am pleased to present to you my recently legitimized son Naruto Bael!" Zekram said as he gestured to the right where Naruto calmly walked onto the stage. He walked with all the grace and poise of a noble, just like Vivian had drilled into his mind.

The effect of such an announcement was immediate. Every devil in attendance began to talk amongst each other, contemplating the impact such an announcement would have on the underworld. While not unheard off it was rare that a Lord of any House would legitimize a bastard of theirs. Every noble Lord of a House had the right to legitimize whoever they wished into their House; most devils simply refused to do so in order to keep their family line pure.

"My fellow devils! I decided to legitimize my son Naruto, who was born out of wedlock, because he has been born with the highest concentration of the Power of Destruction in the History of my House, surpassing both myself and my oldest son in pure demonic energy and power."

If the first announcement was surprising, then this one blew most of the gathered Devils' minds. Lord Zekram Bael was amongst the most powerful Devil's to ever exist, some even suspected him to be more powerful than Lucifer and Lilith, to hear that his newly legitimized son had already surpassed him was mind-boggling.

Vivian couldn't help the smirk on her lips as she witnessed her brother's brain short circuit, it was an amusing sight to be sure and it would certainly not be the last time Lucian would have his mind blown.

"…w-what? H-how?" Lucian stammered in shock. "I thought father loved mother and would never take a mistress!"

"Oh, please brother, be reasonable." Vivian cut in, for the first time allowing the annoyance she felt because of her brother to show on her pretty face. "I'm four hundred years old and mother died shortly after my birth. Did you honestly believe that father would stay alone for all eternity?"

"N-no of course not!" Lucian spoke heatedly, he was all for his father enjoying the perks his throne gave him, "but I at least hoped that he would keep our line pure!"

Vivian couldn't help but roll her eyes. _Purity_, it was funny that the Devils, beings that are tainted and sinful by nature would be so overly concerned with the purity of their blood. "Pure or not, if what father said holds truth then our _brother _was born with a higher concentration of the Power of Destruction than we pure-blooded members of House Bael." Vivian cooed, it was pleasurable to rub those words into her brother's face, even if they were lies. "Maybe being pure of blood is not all that it is made up to be."

She was never on very good terms with her brother. Vivian was a strong and independent woman and she was proud to admit that she never really fit in with the noble Lords and Ladies of the Underworld.

Furthermore, Lucian never made it a secret that he wished to court her to keep the Bael line pure and the Power of Destruction strong. Which was something that she honestly couldn't disagree with. She disliked Lucian and his attitude, but she very much loved her own house and wanted what was best for it. She was prepared to make a sacrifice to keep her house and the legacy of her father strong, but now that Naruto was in her life, maybe she no longer needed to think about courting her brother.

"Which is why," Vivian directed her attention back towards her father as the man continued to speak, a slight smirk on his lips and a twinkle of mischief in his eyes made Vivian wonder what other plans her father had in store. "I have decided to name my son Naruto the new heir of House Bael and the future husband of my daughter Vivian Bael!"

There was utter silence throughout the Ballroom, every devil had their collective jaws on the ground in pure astonishment and several of the male devils felt like breaking out in tears, their chances at conquering Vivian's heart now effectively ruined. Lucian Bael himself felt ready to explode in both anger and embarrassment, the only thing that kept his anger shackled was the fear he held for his father.

Vivian herself would make for an adorable nightlight with how bright her bluish was glowing. She stood rooted still in the midst of the gathering, her eyes focused solely on the slack jawed figure of her newly declared _fiancée_.

Then the silence was broken by a loud shout of "WHAT!?" coming from none other than Naruto himself and was quickly followed by a boisterous and slightly evil laugh of Zekram Bael.

'_With that my legacy will hold strong for all eternity!' _Zekram cackled to himself, ignoring the sputtered denials of Naruto's. He was lost in thought, dreaming of the future, dreaming of little half-demon/half-devil grandbabies' that would carry the name Bael to heights never before attained.

It was a good day to be alive!

* * *

**-After the Ball, Zekram's Study- **

"I can't believe that you would disown me father!" Lucian Bael raved as he was in his father's office, pacing furiously before a stoic Zekram. "I am the rightful heir of House Bael, not this legitimized bastard!"

"And? As the Lord of this House I am allowed to choose my heir and since your younger brother is more powerful than even I myself, the choice was not hard to make." Zekram's voice was stone cold and left no room for any arguments. Naruto was a Demon, far grander than any other devil alive, and he would not have his son ruin the chance to integrate that power into his bloodline.

"B-but-"

"No but's, my decision is final." Zekram stated, unleashing his demonic energy to hammer the statement home.

Lucian's already pale face became chalk white and he gave a shaky nod before he turned in silence and made to leave the room. Though once he faced away from his father his face twisted into an ugly sneer.

Everything that he ever wanted had been ripped from him, his title, his standing and the woman that he wanted more than any other, it was all gone…

…and he wanted revenge!

Brother or not, this newcomer would die by his hands.

* * *

**~True Demon~**

* * *

**A/N:** Well? How was it? Good? Bad? Shitty? Yeah, I know thought so too.

Anyways, I don't think that there is much that I have to explain about this chapter. Naruto's mindset is pretty much that of a man that has lost all reason to live, fitting given his cannon character. A social person like Naruto that cherished the bonds he has forged with his friends wouldn't take too well to having them ripped from him, so much so that he now fears of creating new ones, though Vivian doesn't care about that.

Anyways, sorry that you had to wait so long for this chapter to come out. I won't bore you with bad excuses, all you need to know is that due to my lack of planning I didn't know where to take this story.

Not only that, but I'm kinda ashamed to admit that I've had no clue how I should write a fight between a buffed up 'end of the series' Naruto, the God of the Bible, and the Beast of the Apocalypse/666. A fight like that would be some serious Ultra Instinct Bullshit, and quite frankly I wasn't too convinced that Naruto could win or even survive a fight like that. Now before you bring out the pitchforks, let me ask you a simple question: Did Naruto _win _against the Juubi? I don't think so. Did Naruto _WIN_ against Kaguya? Nope he did not. And I for one believe that 666 is at the very same level as the Juubi, both of them are planetary-level monsters of destruction.

So yes, I wasn't too sure about how I should write a fight like that, sure I could've had God take the lead, but is that truly what you wanted to see? Anyways, I figured out a way to handle that situation and with that my muse has returned to me!

But before that I wanted to show you the troubles Naruto had to face before he became the father of Venelana and the Lord of House Bael!

With that out of the way, I hope that you enjoyed the chapter!

R&R

Have a good time!

-Just4fun23000


End file.
